hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nixxona/My Story - Hetalia Rozdział 12
Życie nie zawsze jest proste. W sumie Sebuah wiedziała o tym od dawna, ale teraz od dawien dawna znowu poczuła jak to jest być padniętym do swoich granic. No, ale cóż przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że cała robota zawsze spadała na nią. Nixxona (dyskusja) 11:16, cze 11, 2016 (UTC) ,,- Posłuchaj młoda ja spadam na wakacje a ty zajmij się tym wszystkim. Uwaga Bahamy nadchodzę. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa!'' Nixxona (dyskusja) 11:16, cze 11, 2016 (UTC) Takie właśnie słowa usłyszała w dniu kiedy jej szef postanowił zrobić sobie wolne. I teraz znowu siedziała w stercie papierów przeklinając w duchu Wanitę. Fuknęła zirytowana i z wielkim hukiem zatrzasnęła klaser. Znowu dała się wrobić w wykonywanie nie swoich obowiązków. Zdecydowanie była zbyt pobłażliwa dla szefa. Zawsze sobie myślała dlaczego? Przecież mogłaby być szefa matką, babką, prababką i tak dalej i tak dalej a wszystko wyglądało jakby to ona była w niższej grupie wiekowej. Wyszła z biura postanawiając pospacerować sobie po stolicy. Mimo, że znała każdy kąt tego miasta zawsze poprawiał jej humor widok kolorowych uliczek. Mimo, że stolica była podzielona na stara i nową część nikomu to nie przeszkadzało a raczej pochwalali takie rozwiązanie a zarazem związanie z historią. Spojrzała na swoje włosy które powoli traciły swój różowy kolor. Tak ona nie urodziła się z takim kolorem włosów. Jest to część rytuału ,, Seperti tanah liat merah'' który polega na lekkim przefarbowaniu włosów w zależności od płci i statusu społecznego. Kategorycznie tego rytuału już nie wykonuje się już od wieków, ale Sebuah jakoś przyzwyczaiła się do tego koloru włosów, więc trudno jej byłoby to zmienić a może jednak czas na zmiany? Nad tym musi się jeszcze zastanowić. Co oznaczał kolor różowy, no oczywiste, że to kolor władzy i luksusu. Kolor różowy był dla tych, którzy mieli jakieś znaczenie w decydowaniu o losach państwa a dziewczyna jako jej personifikacja z góry otrzymywała ten kolor. Z tego co pamiętała jej brat miał podobnie tylko jego róż podpadał też pod czerwień oznaczając krew i wojnę. Westchnęła głośno na myśl o starszym bracie w sumie nie widziała go od 1979 r. kiedy to była na tyle samodzielna aby dźwignąć odpowiedzialność jaką wiąże się bycie państwem. Negar zawsze był chaotyczną osobą co zwykle sprowadzało kłopoty na rodzeństwo. Raz wybrali się na wycieczkę do dżungli. Oczywiście kochany starszy brat zapomniał wziąć jedzenie na drogę po czym postanowił, że wespnie się na drzewo w celu sięgnięcia paru owoców. Plan wydawał się genialny tak wydawał, niestety chłopak przez przypadek strząsnął parę skorpionów na małą Sebuah a ta w przypływie paniki uciekła z piskiem z dżungli i przez najbliższe 5 lat nie ośmieliła się tam wejść. Po jej ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na samo to wspomnienie. Mimo, że uważała brata za totalnego idiotę to wiedziała, że kocha ją on całym sercem i chcę aby nauczyła się ona jak najwięcej. Nagle poczuła jak ktoś dotyka jej ramienia. Jej ciało momentalnie wyprostowało się jak struna a jej nogi same pobiegły o jakieś 10 metrów. - Iiiiii... - z jej gardła wyrwał się pisk przerażenia w tym samym momencie, gdy poczuła czyjś dotyk. Jej ciało trzęsło się niczym galaretka na wietrze. Co jak co, ale chyba nikt nie lubi jak ktoś kogoś zachodzi od strony pleców. Odwróciła się za siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Za nią stał we własnej osobie Ameryka. ,, Co on tu robi? Przecież widzieliśmy się niedawno''- myślała. W sumie zdążyła już zauważyć, że blondyn jest dość towarzyską osobą i nie sądziła, że tak krótko zajmie mu odwiedzenie jej tak w formie prywatnej. - A- Ameryka co tu tu robisz? - zapytała, próbując uspokoić swoje kołatające serce. Na twarzy niebieskookiego malowało się rozbawienie widocznie spowodowane reakcją fioletowookiej. - No wiesz Seiś. Jako bohater muszę mieć jak najwięcej informacji o osobach z którymi się zadaję, więc postanowiłem zabrać cię do siebie i wyciągnąć o tobie parę informacji - powiedział i zanim się zorientowała była przewieszona przez jego ramię. Chłopak widocznie upodobał sobie noszenie dziewczyny w ten sposób, ponieważ był to już drugi raz kiedy tak zrobił. - Powiedz Ameryko dlaczego znowu zostałam przewieszona przez twoje ramie? - powiedziała różowowłosa tym razem w myślach dziękując mu za to, że przynajmniej teraz złapał tak, że nie musiała pokazywać całej stolicy swoich majtek. - No wiesz. Jestem bohaterem i nie mogę pozwolić na to aby dama marnowała swoją energię na takie błahostki - wytłumaczył jej z taka pewnością w głosie, że dziewczyna nie mogła powiedzieć, że żartował. - Aaaa... - posumowała tylko i dała się dalej nieść. - Neee... Seiś wstąpimy jeszcze do ciebie po parę rzeczy co nie? - Tak by było najlepiej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiction